Boys On The Radio
by Touma No Miko
Summary: A songfic based on Hole's *Boy's on the Radio*. In the future Yamato becomes famous, but it's taking a toll on him...and Mimi.
1. Boys On The Radio P.01

---- Digimon songfic based on the song  
"Boys on the Radio" by Hole. I don't own Mimi, Yamato, or   
any of the other characters of Digimon. Don't sue me dearies.   
Okay then... onward! Enjoy!   
  
  


BOYS ON THE RADIO

  
  
"C'mon you guys! Take it easy on him!" Mimi yelled, Taichi glared at her. "Take it easy on him?! Mimi, are you blind? He's been treating everyone like shit! Especially you! Don't you see that?" Mimi shook her head furiously, fighting back tears, "No Taichi! No! He's just been under stress lately! Fame gets to everyone!" Taichi opened his mouth to respond, but Sora gently placed her hand over it. Mimi looked at Sora, thinking she would defend her point of view. "You know, he's right Mimi. Yamato just isn't the same....," she was cut off. "No! How can you call yourself his friend?! All of you! I...I..! I can't be friends with people who treat him like this!" With that, Mimi stormed out, tears flooding down her rosy cheeks. The room fell silent. Sora sighed, "How can you  
still defend him...so blindly...?"  
  
**"Do what you want, Cause I'll do anything and, I'll take the blame..."**  
  
Mimi stopped in front of a large recording studio, wiped the wet trails off her face, and headed for the doorway. Inside the sounds of guitars could be heard. Mimi stopped in her tracks though, when suddenly everything went quiet. Soon after followed a loud slam and the angry tone of Yamato's voice, she cringed. A door flung open, startling her. "I just don't give a damn anymore!!" "YAMATO! YAMATO GET BACK HERE!" Yamato entered the hallway and looked up at Mimi, he feigned a very small smile, but she couldn't help but notice how dim his eyes looked. Still, she smiled sweetly, happy to see him. "What are you doing here, hmm?" he asked, forcing another smile. "Oh..well, I just came back from.." Mimi paused, "I just decided to visit you I guess." Yamato looked her over curiously, then shrugged, "Well I'm glad you did. Do you wanna go out & get something to eat or something?" Mimi nodded, and Yamato started to move when she placed her hand on his arm & stopped him. He looked back at her, "Hmm?" Mimi coughed, "Yamato... Everything will be alright. You know that don't you? It'll all be fine. It will be perfect again." Matt paused, his smile receding, his eyes started to glisten. Mimi's eyes narrowed, worried she had said something wrong, but Yamato then pulled her into a hug, "I hope so..."  
  
**"What's mine is yours, You can have all of it and, I'll learn to beg..."**  
  
Mimi felt relieved for that second, then she started to wonder to herself. _Am I really sure it will be alright again? Fame can't last forever, and if everything continues going on like it is..._ She stopped and tried to shake the thought out of her head.  
  
**"Oh the boys, On the radio, They crash & burn, They fold & fade so slow..."**  
  
Finally Yamato released her, giving her possibly the only real smile she had seen from him in months. "Thanks Mimi. You're a great friend. Now, c'mon, let's go eat okay?" Yamato stepped past her and headed for the door. Friend... Mimi could almost feel her heart drop at the word. _After everything I've done for him, everything I've been through with him...I thought he would feel different? Feel something more for me... Friend? _She had never felt so very distant from Yamato than she did at that moment.  
  
**"In your endless summer night, I'll be on the other side, When you're beautiful & dying, All the world that you've denied..."**  
  
Mimi started to walk towards the door, quickening her steps so she wouldn't keep Yamato waiting. _No matter how you feel though, I'll never leave your side Yamato, I won't betray you like the others did... Never... _Mimi then forced herself to walk even faster as she slid through the door.  
  
**"When the water is too deep, You can close your eyes & really sleep, Tonight, Tonight..."**  
  
Mimi sat on her bed, staring out the window at the moon. She had spent the rest of her day with Yamato. They discussed his band's immediate success, how their album went to #1 on the charts, how well their world wide tour went, how all these girls loved him. Then they talked about how their album was dropping on the charts, how they didn't sell too many tickets for their last few concerts, how viscious the fangirls were, the way that the band's time in the spotlight seemed to be fading, and most of all, how unhappy Yamato was with, well, with everything. As she sat there contemplating their conversation, she still couldn't help but wish it had been her. She always wanted her 15 minutes of fame, even with it's price.  
  
**"I want what's yours, Oh I'd give anything and, I'll take the pain..."**  
  
Mimi then realized, that she wasted her chance to do that. It was a year or so ago, when she had performed at a local club, substituting for the band's sick lead vocalist. A record executive had been there; he loved her voice, believed she had talent, and by the end of the night she was auditioning to see if she could get a record deal. She broke the news to everyone, that she had finally made it, and it seemed like no one was happier for her then Yamato. While congratulating her and noting how he would stand by her 100%, he mentioned how cool it would be for Mimi to hook him up with the executive, so maybe his band would get a deal too. She had of course, agreed. God that was stupid of me... Mimi ended up spending far too much time helping Yamato's band get started, and she lost her chance to record an album. Hiding her disapointment inside, she dedicated herself to helping Yamato, all her spare time was used to do only this._ Maybe I just wanted to live vicariously through him? I just don't know anymore..._  
  
**"I wait alone, For what will never come and, I'll throw it all away, Oh the Boys, On the radio, They crash & burn, They fold & fade so slow..."**  
  
Mimi sat up, the thoughts of the past quickly leaving her mind. "I'm glad I ruined my chance. I could never deal with that, I could never live how Yamato lives. That business has ripped him to peices, and the future doesn't look good for him at all." She sighed and closed her eyes, "He just needs to get out of it all. Or else it's going to ruin him."  
  
**"In your endless summer night, I'll be on the other side, When you're beautiful & dying, All the world that you've denied, When the water is too deep, You can close your eyes & really sleep, Tonight..."**  
  
With that Mimi reached over to turn out her light, and paused when she noticed the picture laying on her desk. It was everyone, all of her friends she held so dear. _We look so happy. So very...together, like friends. _Her look went from regret to anger, she tossed the picture off her desk. _But they betrayed him! How could anyone betray HIM?_ Mimi practically threw herself down onto her bed. She reached up and turned the light off, then tugged the covers upward. "I care for him way too much..."  
  
**"Your beauty blinds, If I let, You in, Under, My skin, And risen, Every angel slain..."**  
  
The next morning Mimi woke up to a pounding on her door, she stumbled down the stairs and peered through the window. It was him. She smiled to herself and opened the door, Yamato grinned, "Can I come in?" Mimi nodded and moved out of his way. "Thanks! I've got great knews!" His extreme enthusiasm reminded her of a young boy about to open his present, she smiled, "What is it?" Yamato continued to grin, "I just got a call from the studio, they found a solution for all of our problems they said! They know of some way that the band will all be able to function together again, and it will also boost us back up the charts! And everything else! You were right, it's going to be perfect again!" Mimi stopped, then forced a smile, "Thats great Yamato!" He nodded, then looked at his watch, "Augh! I better go. We're meeting in 25 minutes. I'll cya later. Thanks again Mimi! You're so great!" Yamato quickly hugged her and ran out the door. "But..ah..." _Great...perfect. With my help he's just continuing to get farther into everything. I've lost him. We've all lost him._  
  
**"He said he never, Ever, Ever goes, Heavens, Heavens, Heavens no, And never ever, Ever go away, Baby I've gone away..."**  
  
Mimi paced around her apartment all day. She hadn't heard from Yamato since he left for that meeting. It was now 10:47 PM. "I hope it went all right. God, it had to have gone alright." Her worries were soon answered with the ringing of the phone. She ran to it, yanking up the phone, "Hello?" Silence. "Hello? HELLO?" She heard a quiet cough in the background. "Mimi...it's Yamato." She immediately knew it wasn't good, he wasn't okay, his voice was barely above a whisper. "Yamato! Is everything alright?" More silence. "Umm...well the band is going to be perfect again. It should all work out...except..." Mimi's brow narrowed, "Except...?" More quiet coughing. "Their perfect plan was to get rid of me. They kicked me out of the band."  
  
**"In your endless summer night, I'll be on the other side, When your beautiful and dying, All the world that you've denied, When the water is too deep, You can close your eyes and really sleep tonight..."**  
  
A mix of panic, anger, relief, and pity rushed over her. She remained speechless. "Mimi...?" his voice seemed to echo. "Oh yea....I. God Yamato, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Silence once more. "Yea, I just... Can you come over?" Mimi jumped up and grabbed her coat, "Of course I can. I'm on my way right now. Bye." _Click._ Mimi grabbed her keys and rushed out of her house. Yamato slowly hung up the phone and stared blankly at the wall. 10 minutes later the sound of a car pulling into his driveway caught Yamato's attention. Before he could get up and open the door Mimi was pounding on it. He opened it slowly and Mimi rushed in, hugging him tightly. She pulled back and looked at him, that same dullness was in his eyes, but now they seemed completely lifeless. They made Mimi slightly uncomfortable, she averted her eyes and noticed a bunch of suitcases. "Yamato...?" her voice dwindled off and she stared at them. "Yea, you see... I need to leave. I just can't stay here anymore, I have nothing left here, or really anywhere. So...why not a fresh start?" His voice cracked, obviously he was trying not to cry. Mimi shook her head slowly, "No. That's not the best thing to do. Don't you see? You can't run from your problems or your past!" She choked on her tears, which she couldn't so easily suppress.  
  
**"Your beauty blinds, I know what you, Are running to, Please come back, Oh come back again, I hear the truth, It's coming from you, Oh come back, Won't come back again..."**  
  
"I have to go Mimi. I really have nothing left here for me. Maybe I'll... I'll go to New York. Didn't you enjoy living there? Yea...it should be nice..." Yamato dwindled off. "But..but Yamato! You just can't leave like that! I..I... I'll go with you!" Mimi cried out, tears now pouring down her face. He seemed to cringe at seeing her in pain, but all the same, Yamato picked up his bags and silently headed for the door. She grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her. "You don't understand! I have to get away from everything that reminds me of that experience!" He yelled, then paused. Her eyes burned right through him, "And... I have to get away from EVERYONE who reminds me of it. I'm sorry." He opened the door, looked back at her once more, and then he was gone.  
  
**"In your endless summer night, I'll be on the other side, When the water is too deep, I will ease your suffering, When the glitter fades in morning, Turn away and you will find my empty eyes, Your beauty blinds..."**  
  
Mimi stared at the door, her shirt was now stained by the tears that fell from her chin. She dropped to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably. "Yamato...."  
  
**"I know that you are rotten to the core, I know that you don't love me anymore..."**  
  
Sora could barely hear the doorbell ring through the sound of the rain pounding on her roof. "Is someone at the door?" Taichi called out, Koushiro looked up from his laptop. "Yea, I'll get it," Sora called back and headed down the stairs. Takeru & Hikari looked at eachother, "Who would be coming over here at this time of night?" They could hear the door open, and a long silence, then Sora's voice echoed through the house, "MIMI!" They all looked at eachother then ran downstairs. Standing on the porch was Mimi, drenched by the rain & her tears. She looked up at them, "I'm...sorry," her eyes were dull, just as Yamato's were.  
  
**"I know that you, are rotten, to the core..."**  
  
  
Liked it? Hated it? I'm just glad you actually finished reading it.   
YAY! It's my first fic on here so..be gentle!   
But yea, R&R is appreciated. Thankee.  
xoxo; Touma No Miko 


	2. Boys On The Radio P.02

--- I still don't own Digimon. *Sniff*  
So don't sue me, okee dokee? Good.  
Now then, I figured the sequel to  
a songfic should be a songfic. Woo.  
Now this time lyrics are from   
"Lonliness Is Worse" by Veruca Salt.  
Alrightee, enjoy!! ^^  
  
  


Boys On The Radio  
Part Two  
Lonliness Is Worse

  
  
"Ever since the loss of lead vocalist Yamato Ishida, the bands popularity has been declining, when interv..." *Click* Mimi turned off her tv and stared at the blank screen as it fizzled. It had been months since Yamato left, and no one had heard anything from him. Not even Takeru. If only she knew where he was; she wanted to help him. She wanted to take him into her arms and make sure he was safe. Unknowingly tears began to stream from her eyes, soaking the pillow she had under her chin.  
  
**"When you've had enough, and you've got it bad enough and you can't let go." **  
  
Sora sighed, it had been weeks since Mimi had shown up at her door that night. Still though, Mimi was exactly the same, her eyes were so empty. It was like her soul itself had gone dorment. They all tried to talk to her, comfort her in some way, but nothing helped. Taichi had once said something that put Yamato in a bad light and Mimi had gone off at him. She was still defending him, STILL. Sora was amazed at her friends loyalty to the person who had caused her so much pain. "Mimi? Mimi, listen to me..." Sora heard Taichi's voice and it brought her back to reality. A whispered "What?" was barely audible coming from Mimi. Taichi coughed, "I know you don't wanna hear this, but...get over it." Sora's eyes widened, _What the hell are you doing Tai?!_ She just stood there, shocked that he would be so abrupt with their heart broken friend. Mimi looked up at him through watery eyes, "W-what?" she choked out. "Get. Over. It. No, get over him. He's changed, and you know it! I tried to tell you! Remember? I did! And now look what's happened, you know I'm right Mimi! I mean, he was my BEST FRIEND, and even I can see the person he became. Mimi, you know I'm just looking out for you! I..." He was cut off by Mimi's palm connecting with his cheek.  
  
**"When it comes to blows, and you start to overflow, and you can't get home."**  
  
Mimi ran out of the house, just as she had done weeks before. Everything blurred behind her tears, she didn't know where she was going, but she had to go somewhere. Anywhere. After running through crowds of people she found herself at a small restaurant. She stared at it for awhile, something inside her calling her to remember, and then it hit her. The day her & Yamato had gone out to lunch they had come here. She didn't want to go in, but her feet were too far ahead of her mind. She came through the doors and took a place at a table in the far back corner. Flopping down in the seat she placed her hands to her head and stared at the silverware lying on the wooden table. "Ma'am?" No response. "Ma'am?" Mimi looked up and coughed, wiping some tears off her face, "Yes?" The waitor paused, taking in her current state, "Umm...Err," he coughed, "Are you ready to order?" He finally got out. "Just a mocha," Mimi's eyes returned to the silverware. "Alright..." the waitor said and walked off. "Yama...where are you? What are you doing?" She paused. "Have you thought about me at all since you left? Please Yama, say you'll come back to me..." A single tear fell, landing on a spoon and sliding down it's curves.  
  
**"It's a subtle kind of cruel, it taps my spine. Here I'm drawing a line, I'm asking please."**  
  
Mimi stared at the spoon for awhile, watcing how the tear added to it's shine. She sighed. Deep down inside she didn't really think he ever thought about her, most likely, he never thought about her before. Atleast, not like that, not in the way she wanted him to. _If only it had been different..._ Her thoughts dwindled to a better situation. Yamato and herself, happy and in love, both enjoying their fame. Both, even her. What if she had taken her chance to become famous? Would things be different now? She shook her head. _It's all in the past... It doesn't matter anymore._ She just wanted to know that he loved her. Wasn't there anything there at all? She thought back to all the time he'd looked at her, talked to her, brushed by her. Was there something else behind those simple acts? Couldn't he love her? Couldn't he be feeling exactly how she was now?  
  
**"Don't you wanna be happy with me? Don't you wanna be happy with me?"**  
  
Mimi really couldn't tell, she didn't know if he loved her. She doubted it, but yet she believed it, or she yearned for it. If only he would come back to her, then she could stare into his eyes, listen to his voice, see his face when he brushed by her. Then she would know the truth. Besides, he couldn't be that happy all by himself, reliving his past in his mind; and she knew that's what he was doing. Sulking. She could solve everything if he'd just come back.  
  
**"I'm afraid if you don't come around soon, I'll turn sadder than you ever were, and you'll learn lonliness is worse you've gotta try."**  
  
Yamato stared blankly at his tv, his eyes devoid of all emotion. "Ever since the loss of lead vocalist Yamato Ishida, the bands popularity has been declining, when interv..." *Click* He couldn't stand to watch that. Every time he turned on the radio or the tv he saw himself, in every magazine his name was written. He just wanted to scream. He wanted to throw himself down on the floor and kick and scream and cry his eyes out, just like a child. He could do that too, there was no one there to watch him do it. No one at all. A hint of pain twinged inside him, _I'm completely all alone...this time I'm really all alone._ He blinked, once, twice, three times. He was used to being somewhat of a loner, but he was never really alone. For the first time in his life, he had no one, and for the first time in his life, he truely let himself go, and started to cry, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
Mimi shoved a peice of her hair behind her ear and dug around under a rock. "Aha..." She pulled a key out from under it. She had left her purse at Sora's, and she was in no mood to go get it back. So, she stood outside her door, realizing exactly that, and then remembering she had a spare key. After she finally got her hands to stop shaking enough to get the key in, she unlocked the door and headed inside. She glanced over at her answering machine, the little light was blinking. _God, it's probably Sora..._ She dropped the spare key on the ground and headed for the machine. Tapping the button lightly she headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge. *Beep* Silence. A long silence. Then coughing. Mimi pulled a milk carton out of the fridge and paused at the noise. "Uhh..." Her eyes widened. "Mimi...It's...It's Yamato.. I just, I just realized the mistake I made...I umm. I need to see you. I, eh, sorry about this...just, just call me. I'm at the Royal Hotel, room number 47. Bye." *Beep* The carton fell from Mimi's hands and she opened her mouth to speak, but choked on her words.  
  
**"December's all alone, and he's calling me on the phone but he sounds so cold." **  
  
She couldn't help it, Mimi's immediate reaction was to dart for her phone. Stepping through the puddle of milk that was now forming on the floor, she grabbed for the phone. "Umm...Umm..Umm...!" She stared at the phone. "Ah!!" Throwing the phone down she ran back into the kitchen and pulled a phone book out of the cupboard. Fumbling, she flipped to the directory. "Royal Hotel..Royal Hotel..." she murmured, then stopped, keeping her finger placed on the page. She grabbed the phone from the counter. *Beep* "931..." *Beep Beep Beep* "4702..." *Beep Beep Beep Beep* She dropped the phone book on the floor and went over to her couch. *Ring...Ring...* "Royal Hotel front desk, how may I help you?" She cleared her throat, making sure she could now speak, "Umm, yes, hi. I need to be connected to room, umm, room number 47." There was a small pause, then the sound of papers being shuffled through. "Alright, hold on miss, I'll connect you right now." She sighed, "Thanks." She waited, and waited, and waited some more. "Hmm..." she was about to hang up. "Hello?" The sound of Yamato's voice shook her nerves, she was really talking to him. "Hello?" He asked again. Mimi coughed, "Yamato...Hi..." She swore she heard a loud noise, as if he had fallen and hit the floor. A small smile almost threatened her lips. "Mimi!!" He to an extent hadn't expected her to call, but then again, she always had been there for him. That was partly why he called her, the guilt of that had been eating away at his heart. He didn't really know what to say to her. When he had realized how very alone he was, it hit him that she was his only friend anymore, and he had taken her for granted. Maybe leaving EVERYTHING behind wasn't the best thing for him to do. So he had called her, almost knowing she would always take him back as a friend. She simply amazed him, and that had caused him to think. To think about what she really meant to him. "Yama???" He realized he hadn't responded to her yet, and he then worked up all the courage he had left, "Mimi...I need to to be by my side. I mean, I love you!!" He waited for her to either break down crying or use every sware word known to man.  
  
**"He says he loves me so, but how would I ever know? Certain words grow old."**  
  
Mimi couldn't say anything, tears were already starting to well up in her eyes. She was starting to lose her grip on the phone, and in her mind she had lost her grip on reality itself. Those words played in her head over and over, "I..." Yamato could barely hear her through the phone. *Click* She hung up. Not even Mimi herself could believe what she had done, she just stared blankly, in total shock. Yamato sighed and hung up his phone, _I ruined everything._ Mimi didn't know what to do, he loved her? He loved her, and that was all she wanted. But, did he REALLY love her? Maybe he was just desperate for company, would it just turn out he didn't truely love her? _I hope he meant that, Oh god I hope he meant that...but...Augh!!_ Mimi shoved her face in a pillow to muffle her scream.  
  
**"It's a vicious kind of catch, it sides me blind. Now I'm out of my mind, I wanna scream."**  
  
Yamato stared at his phone, he couldn't believe how badly he had screwed up. He thought his life couldn't get any worse, but oh boy, he was wrong. It had taken him so long to realize he loved her, he really loved her. But now, she hated him. He couldn't blame her though. If only he had realized his feelings sooner, or just taken the time to be rational. Looking back on everything, he knew he loved her from the start. Even back in the Digiworld, when he just thought of her as an airhead and a whiner, he had loved her. He had wanted to protect her as much as he wanted to Takeru. That whole time his feelings grew but he would never admit it, then she had left. When he had finally gotten to see her again, everything was different, but still his feelings had been then same. And then when she had helped him get a record deal, that was when it all started. He hadn't realized it until a few nights ago, but she had put everything on hold for him, then when he was deserted by his friends, she actually stood by him. How did he repay her? He left her alone, and he made her cry. He made her cry, that was the worst. He just wanted to love her, he wanted to pay her back for everything she had done for him, and he wanted to love her.  
  
**"Don't you wanna be happy with me? Don't you wanna be happy with me? I'm afraid if you don't come around soon, I'll turn sadder than you ever were, and you'll learn lonliness is worse you've gotta try."**  
  
Mimi didn't know how to feel, angry, relieved, joyous, sad, she just didn't know. As much as she wanted him to love her, it had been so much easier when she didn't know whether or not he did. When she just had a blind cause, most would think she was crazy choosing not knowing over knowing, but she had felt more at ease that way. Atleast, most of the time. Now she didn't know what to do. "Stupid Yama!" She dug her nails into the pillow she was clinging to. Her mind was in total conflict, finally, she gave up. She had spent all this time wanting him to love her, needing him to come back to her, and she had that chance. She got up and headed for the phone.  
  
**"Love liked me long ago, it had a way of making everyone the same. But how the angels must laugh and sigh to hear me pleading with you, and needing you this way."**  
  
Yamato was completely lifeless, staring at the phone still. Thoughts cluttered his mind. Maybe Mimi had found someone else? That made him feel even worse. Then maybe, she didn't even love him, she had always been there for him as a friend, and he had just taken it that maybe it meant more. He could sware he had seen something else in her eyes when she looked at him, but he was probably wrong. He blinked. It didn't even matter anymore. Whatever happened in the past was the past, Mimi didn't love him NOW. A noise brought him back to reality, he looked up. After a few seconds of silence he decided he was crazy. *Ring* "Huh?" Yamato looked down at the phone. *Ring* Quickly he grabbed it.  
  
**"Oh why, don't you wanna be happy with me? Don't you wanna be happy with me?"**  
  
"Please answer...Please answer!!" *Ring* She gave up, it had rang 4 times and he still hadn't answered. She went to put the phone back down when she barely heard his voice. "Hello??" It had a nervous edge to it. "Yamato?" She quickly brought the phone back up to her head. "Mimi!" She had called back, maybe she didn't hate him after all, Yamato relaxed a bit. "Yamato, I'm so sorry I hung up on you! I just, I just couldn't believe you said that. I, umm. Did you mean that...Yama-chan?" Mimi bit her lip, waiting for his answer. She felt like her life rested in his hands. _She called me Yama-chan again..._ He smiled to himself, then said softly, "Of course I did." All the anger and sadness left Mimi, she felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders, "Really?" she squeeked out. "Yep, I really meant it. It took me so long to realize it, but I meant it. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you. I never meant to hurt you..." He trailed off. "It's, it's alright. Yama, do you, umm, do you think you could come back home? Err, come back here...again?" Mimi hoped to god this meant he would come back, and everything would be fine again. He smiled, "Yea."  
  
**"I'm afraid if you don't come around soon, I'll turn sadder than you ever were, and you'll learn lonliness is worse you've gotta try to stay mine, all the way." **  
  
A few days later Mimi sat at home, waiting for Yamato to arrive. After all she had went through she still couldn't believe how things turned out. He loved her. She smiled, something she hadn't done in such a long time. Everything was going to be alright now, no, everything would be perfect. She would make it all perfect, or, THEY would. Mimi started to fidget and tap her feet impatiently. _C'mon Yama, hurry up and get here!!_ Her eyes keep looking to the door. Her insecurity still got the best of her, What if he doesn't come back? No. He would. She pushed the thought away and continued to fidget.   
  
**"Don't you wanna be happy with me? Don't you wanna be happy with me? I'm afraid if you don't come around soon, I'll turn sadder than you ever were."**  
  
Mimi had gotten ahold of a napkin and 15 minutes later a pile of tiny shreds lay in her lap. The sound of her doorbell made her jump up, sending the shreds everywhere. She nearly tripped over her feet as she rushed to the door, quickly pulling it open. Yamato stood outside, bags in hand, his blue eyes staring at her. She smiled and flung her arms around his neck, a single tear or joy falling onto his shoulder. Yamato dropped his bags and held onto her tightly.  
  
**"It's gotta way of making everyone the same, It's gotta way of making everyone the same."**  
  
Mimi and Yamato sat on the couch in Sora's house, looking up at the people around them. Taichi just watched the two in awe, completely amazed that Mimi could be with him, and almost disgusted with his old best friend. He could get over it though, after awhile. Sora on the other hand, could see her friends happiness with eachother, and was more understanding. They had arranged for everyone to get back together, and at the moment Takeru and Hikari were on their way. Meanwhile though, the room was filled with silence, quite an uncomfortable silence. Yamato watched Taichi, and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry for the way I was. You know I am Tai, I really am, I'm sorry to everyone. I just..." Taichi looked at him and waved a hand to cut him off, "I know that. We all know that. But right now, I only know that, I don't understand it. Or, I don't understand you. You are..." He paused, "You are forgiven though..." Sora blinked and looked over at him, she hadn't expected that, she smiled slightly, everyone would be back together again, the way they should be. "You are forgiven." Tai finished, repeating himself, maybe so he could believe he said that. It was his best friend though, he deserved some compassion he supposed. Mimi squeezed Yamato's hand, getting a smile from him, while he still stared at Taichi. He was still amazed that Mimi could forgive him and care for him how she did, he didn't expect Taichi to do the same. This would take some time.  
  
**"It's gotta way of making everyone the same, It's gotta of making everyone the same."**  
  
  
Eeee, it took me a bit to write a sequel, so umm,  
anyone who wanted one, liked it, etc sorry!! ^^'  
Thankees fer reading! R&R still appreciated, woohoo!  
xoxo; Touma No Miko  



End file.
